


Right In Front Of Her

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Draco Malfoy Bashing, F/M, HP Het Minifest 2020, Heartbreak, Hopeful Ending, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: When Draco's breaks her heart, Blaise is there to pick up the pieces.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Right In Front Of Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lightofdaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/gifts).



> **Author's Note:** Thank you lightofdaye for the wonderful prompt (Draco shagged Pansy right before he proposed to Astoria. Pansy tries to pick up the pieces with a new man), and thank you xxdustnight88 for looking this over. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer:Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Pansy watched as Draco moved around her bedroom, dressing himself. They had just finished a round of sex, and while Pansy was content to lay in bed naked for the rest of the night, it seemed that Draco wasn’t. “Won’t you stay the night?” she asked, pouting at him slightly. To be honest, she wasn’t ready for Draco to leave just yet… Especially as her libido was begging for more from the wizard in front of her. 

He shook his head. “Can’t,” he murmured. “I have to help my mother with something early in the morning.”

“I’ll make us breakfast,” Pansy promised, getting up and crossing the room. She stopped in front of Draco, reaching out and grabbing his hands. His eyes roamed her body hungrily, taking in the sight of her.

Eventually, he pulled away. “Sorry, Pans, but I really can’t stay.” He shrugged. “Thank you, though.”

“I had a good time,” she said. “Do you think you’ll be back tomorrow? I’m free for lunch if you want.”

“Maybe not tomorrow,” Draco said, looking around the room for his wand. Once he grabbed it, he slipped on his shoes and was ready to leave.

Pansy glared at him. “You’re acting weird, Draco. What’s going on?”

Draco sighed, his shoulders dropping. “Just tired, Pans.” Coming over to her, he pressed a tender kiss to her lips. 

“Love you,” she whispered quietly, looking at Draco. While they didn’t frequently label what they had going on between them, or express their feelings, sometimes, it just slipped out.

Draco gave her a smile. “You’re my best friend, Pans.” He hugged her tightly before pressing a kiss to her cheek. “See you later.”

“Bye, Draco.” Pansy watched as he disappeared into the Floo. Letting out a tired sigh, Pansy headed to the kitchen to fix herself a nightcap.

* * *

Rolling over the next morning, Pansy groaned, rubbing her eyes. Rolling out of bed, her stomach grumbled and she immediately wanted a cup of coffee. She left her bedroom and headed to the kitchen of her flat so she could get her caffeine. 

Right on time, an owl pecked at her kitchen window. Heading over, she grabbed the small pile of money and attached it to the bird’s leg in return for the newspaper. She tossed it on the table and then started making her coffee. 

Humming to herself, she prepared her coffee and went to sit at the table.

Glancing at the _Daily Prophet_ , she nearly dropped her mug.

_“Malfoy Heir To Wed Greengrass Debutante” - Turn to page 7 for details_

Sitting down, Pansy finally realised why Draco was acting so strangely last night… He knew. He knew he was going to announce his engagement today, but he had visited for her for what? One last round of sex?

Pansy felt tears sting the corners of her eyes as she glanced down at the _Daily Prophet_.

“Draco Malfoy, you are an arse,” she seethed under her breath. She had half a mind to owl Draco a Howler, but the other half didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. 

If he wanted to act like she meant nothing to him, she could do the same.

* * *

“I’m sorry.”

Pansy scowled. “Sorry? That's all you have to say, Blaise? Draco fucking broke my heart, and all you have to say is that you’re sorry?” She had owled Blaise, asking him to meet her at their favourite bar for a drink.

Blaise shrugged. “Pans, what do you want me to say? I’m sorry he was a prick, and that he shouldn’t have done what he did to you.” He took a sip of his drink.

“You're not being a very helpful friend, Blaise.” Pansy pouted, looking down at her own drink. She had hoped the pink umbrellas would cheer her up, but it wasn’t working. She had hoped that Blaise would be more understanding and what to commiserate with her, but it seemed that wasn’t the case.

“You want the truth? I’m glad things are done between you. He shouldn’t have strung you along as he did… He shouldn’t have wasted your time when he clearly had his eyes on someone else. He doesn't deserve you,” Blaise said angrily, narrowing his eyes. 

Pansy was startled by the look in Blaise’s eyes. “Blaise?” she whispered. “Why are you so angry right now?”

“Because I hate seeing you like this, Pans,” Blaise said, leaning towards her. “Draco isn’t worth your time - he never was, but you were always to blind to see anything past him.”

Pansy’s eyes widened. “Do you have feelings for me?”

Blaise answered her by pressing his lips to hers.

Pansy was shocked, at first, because Blaise was her best friend. But after a moment, she relaxed into the kiss, leaning into Blaise sightly. She pulled away, looking him in the eye. “I never realised…”

“I know you didn’t,” Blaise said quietly. 

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she asked.

Blaise gave her a look. “Because it’s always been Draco… Even if you weren’t together, you were always talking about Draco.” He paused. “I didn’t want to risk ruining our friendship, either.”

Pansy frowned. “Blaise, I didn’t realise…” Blaise had been right in front of her all along, and now that he had pointed it out, she didn't know why she didn't see it sooner.

“I know,” he assured her. “And I know it doesn’t change the fact that Draco just broke your heart. But, I wanted you to know that I’m here for you, in whatever way you need me.”

“Promise you’ll still be my best friend, no matter what?” Pansy asked.

“Promise, _cara_ ,” Blaise said quietly. 

She took his hand, gripping it tightly. “You’ll have to be patient with me, Blaise, but I want to give this a try.” 

He stroked her hand carefully. “Take all the time you need, Pans, I’m here for you… Now and forever.”

Pansy nodded. With Blaise’s help, she knew she’d be okay.


End file.
